


April and her Guys

by Tickette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, College, F/M, Finger Fucking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: April, a college librarian, is friends with the two college boys across the hall in her apartment building.  They have a very comfortable friendship, and the benefits are great.
Kudos: 11





	1. April

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

1

April sat on her friends' couch, munching on tortilla chips and salsa. She was enjoying the game with her friends across the hall from her apartment. She had met Gravis and Luke last fall and had begun a friendship. They were different from any other friends she had but she did not care, they were nice and fun to be around.

Cheering her team she nearly knocked over the coffee table, causing Luke to laugh out loud and Gravis to stop and look at the TV.

"Did you see that?" April gasped between giggles, knowing full well neither were watching. She got up, carefully stepping around the furniture. In the kitchen she grabbed a beer and yelled to the two men in the other room. Taking the grunt she barely heard as a yes, she grabbed two more. 

Gravis had gone back to what he was doing before the interruption, and Luke had his head laid back enjoying it. Moaning his pleasure he released Gravis's hair and took the offered beverage.

April sat back down beside the two men and watched them for a few minutes. Before she knew what she was doing her right hand had slipped into her shorts and she started to fondle herself and rub the cold can on her bare breasts. Watching Gravis suck Luke always had the effect on her. She then opened the can and sipped her cold beer, masturbating, her eyes going from the men on the couch to the men on the TV. April paused to watch another play, booed the umpire, and finished her beer. 

By that time Luke moaned and gasped as he came in Gravis's mouth. Gravis licked him clean then grabbed his own beer. He flopped down between April and Luke.

"Who's winning?" he asked, out of breath.

April knew better than to get too detailed, Gravis really was not into sports. 

"The Packers," she replied, then after a moment, "the guys in green."

"Ah," he said smiling, sipping his beer. He then reached down and stuck his right hand down her shorts, moving her's out of the way, and continued where she had left off.

"You don't have to," she said with a hitch in her voice. April shifted so he would have a better angle when he pushed a finger inside her.

He took another swallow of beer then replied, "I know, but I have to be a good host."

April giggled. She knew this would happen, that was one of the reasons she came over, but mostly it was because she liked hanging these guys. The first time it had happened was after a party right when she had broken up with her boyfriend. She had gotten drunk and nearly attacked Luke. But Luke being a gentleman had held her at bay while she sobbed. By that time Gravis had come over to see what was the matter.

They had known each other for little over a month, and had gotten to know one another enough that she trusted them with her house keys and vice versa. So they took her home where they stayed with her until she calmed down. They talked for hours, had a few more drinks, and in the end, no one had sex, but she did shove Gravis' hand up her skirt. After that there was a period of great embarrassment but they were able to talk it through. 

Now they were comfortable with each other, especially after the first time they watched a game after that party and Gravis went down on Luke. Right there beside her on the couch. She was aghast yet fascinated. She was unsure if Gravis was gay, maybe BI, not that it mattered to April, but Gravis liked sucking and since Luke enjoyed it, they worked out a deal. Soon April became part of that circle of fun and she has not looked back.

She had laid her head back on the couch, closing her eyes, focusing on those fingers. Shortly, she felt lips on her right nipple and was not surprised to find Luke suckling. She ran her fingers through his hair, thoroughly enjoying the attention. Gravis kissed and licked her neck while he fingered her. She reached into his pants and stroked his hard dick. They had not actually had proper sex. Nobody even suggested it, but that did not stop them from doing everything else.

Luke had taken over down below, stripping her off her shorts and panties, licking and sucking and finger fucking. His hot mouth sending shivers up her spine and down her legs. Gravis nibbled her ear, kissed her neck and fondled and suckled her breasts. April continued to stroke Gravis, adding a twist, and playing with the head.

Within minutes April came with a loud moan and a stream of giggles. Luke had to finish Gravis with his hand while April writhed in pleasure.

Soon they got themselves cleaned up and back to watching the game. They sat around in towels munching the snacks, drinking beer, and enjoying the afternoon. Clothes were always optional with these three.

  
  



	2. Afternoon Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April goes to hang out with Luke while he studies. Gravis has tutoring. All have fun

2

It was a cool fall day, getting close to Thanksgiving, April was out for her 5 mile run. She hated it but if she did not exercise she would be as big as a house; she loved to eat. So she pounded her feet until she got back home. After stretching, 20 minutes of yoga, and a shower, she slipped on a long, blue and brown broomstick skirt, wearing it like a dress. She then grabbed a silky, red scarf and tied it at the waist to complete the look. She pulled her long, strawberry blond hair into a French twist, she saw that it was nearly noon, so she slipped on flip flops, grabbed a twelve pack and a frozen pizza, and went across the hall. 

She knocked softly then went in. She found Luke sitting on the couch in bright blue board shorts and hunter green, woolen socks surrounded by books. He was studying. She was so glad that was behind her.

"Hey there," she smiled her greeting and looked around.

Luke looked up from his books, "Hey Ape, come on in." 

"Where's Grave?" she asked, shutting the door.

"He went to tutor Heather Leeland," he replied. He elaborated at her quizzical look, "You know," gesturing with his hands far from his chest.

April laughed, "I heard those were her 21st birthday presents from her rich boyfriend." She winked and walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Not waiting for an answer she turned on the oven and put beers in the fridge. She untied the scarf then pulled the skirt down low onto her waist so that the hem tickled her ankles, retying the scarf at her waist again. It was always too warm in their apartment. When the oven dinged, she put in the pizza and set the timer. April then carried two beverages back to the living room.

"Must you keep it so fucking hot in here?" she questioned handing a can to Luke. She fanned herself with her free hand. She never understood why they kept the temp up so high.

"Hot? It’s only 78*. This ain't hot man, it's just too fucking cold in this state! Why did I pick this school?" he grumped. Luke was a Californian who ended up at the wrong university. "Besides, it makes the view so much nicer," he added, waggling his eyebrows, admiring her bare chest.

April laughed then jiggled her boobs at him before sitting on the couch opposite him. She did love the way her boobs bounced when free. She was lucky they were still round and perky despite their double D size. Another reason she liked it over here, she could get comfortable in her own skin. 

Picking up the remote, she asked, "Hey, can I change this?" indicating the music channel currently playing classical.

"Sure," he replied, going back to his books. Another thing that surprised her about Luke, for a surfer dude he loved classical music.

April flipped through the stations until she found Austin Powers, one of her favorites. Turning to Luke she asked, "Is Mandy coming over tonight?" Mandy was Luke's current girlfriend. He had six in the last year.

"Naw, she went home this weekend," he said, taking a drink of his beverage. His left hand had strayed to his crotch.

"So," April replied, "are you two serious?" She was basically asking if they have fucked yet, but wanted to put it nicely. They had been going out for a little over two weeks. She rubbed the cold beer can against her nipple in anticipation of details.

"I think so, I mean we are going out to Holla Bend next week right after Thanksgiving to stay for 2 nights and go hiking," he replied, essentially telling her no. His hand had started to rub and his erection was growing.

April laughed and said, "What the hell! Hiking? Since when do you hike?" Her exclamation stopped his actions. He normally didn't have to try this hard, usually had bedded the girl on the first date.

Luke blushed, "Mandy is all into that shit and I have to show her I care." He looked away and started messing with his books again.

"In other words," said April, "if you ever want to get in her pants, you had better start paying attention." She laughed at his open-mouth expression, and got up to get the pizza when the timer went off. 

"You know me too well," he laughed, "but seriously, I really do like her and I mean really LIKE." His eyes were all dewy and his face softened. The only thing breaking the spell was the fact he was drooling over the supreme she just sat on the coffee table.

"Whatever," she replied and grabbed her a slice. 

They watched the movie, yakking about the special effects, the weather, Mandy, whether or not Gravis had a girlfriend. Luke gave up on trying to study.

Gravis came home a couple hours later looking very tired. Luke was sitting straddle behind April giving her a back rub.

"Hey Grave," April said as Luke's hands crept closer to her front. She shrugged him back.

"Hello April, Luke," he replied going into the kitchen. He returned with a beer. Sitting down at April and Luke's feet, he said, "I am worn out."

April had leaned back against Luke's chest. "What up?" she inquired, letting Luke rub her chest, abs, and, mainly her boobs.

"Heather," he answered as if that would explain it all.

April looked back at Luke then back to Gravis, "Not getting it, huh?"

"I'd do better teaching algebra to a rock," he said with a heavy sigh. He stared at the TV screen trying to unwind. 

"It would be different if she would actually try," he huffed. "It's not like I am making it intentionally hard." He drained his beer. "At least the money is good." Gravis let out an exasperated sigh and went to go take a shower.

Luke had let his left hand travel down to April's waistband of her skirt. When she did not protest he then let it slide under. She responded by arching her back and tilting her hips. She sometimes thought that she should not let him do that but it felt so good when he did. She could feel Luke's erection growing as well. Now was not the time to contemplate if their relationship was healthy or not.

Luke was licking her neck and nibbling her ear, while still fondling her boob. He knew exactly what to do to set her on edge, sending heat down her legs and into the soles of her feet. He plunged two fingers inside her, insistent and well trained. He moved back out to deftly finger her clitoris. Her breathing quickened and she could not help but move her hips. April was rubbing Luke’s arm, guiding his hand to exactly where she wanted him to pleasure. Her other hand was rubbing over Luke’s other hand that was on her boobs. Luke was rubbing his dick on her back faster and faster, softly grunting, breathing hotly in her ear.

April’s hair came undone and spilled down her neck and tangled in between their bodies with their gyrations. It was still damp from the twist, feeling cool against her skin. She wiggled and humped into his magic fingers.

April gripped the couch as she came. She nearly screamed but bit it back, opting for throaty giggles. She was riding those waves of pleasure when she felt and heard Luke come. Her back got really warm and sticky. April sat up, smiled at her friend, kissed him on the cheek, then looked at the clock.

"Shit," she exclaimed, "I'm going to be late." She then slipped on her flip flops and made for the door. It was 10 minutes after six and she had to take another shower.

Luke lazily asked, "Late for what?" He was in the post orgasm lull.

"I am going out with Lauren and Gretchen tonight, and we are meeting at Mario's at seven." She did not bother pulling up her skirt since she was just going across the hall. "Later," she said as she shut the door.

She was unlocking her door when Mr. Harden, a retired college professor who lived at the end of the hall, came out of the elevator and got a good view of her. She waved, not even embarrassed, "Hello." No need to hide what has already been seen. Plus it gave her a thrill.

  
  



	3. Christmas Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April comes home after a stressful time with her family at Christmas time. Gravis is there to help her relax.

April was dog tired and just wanted to sleep. She had just gotten back from an extended stay with her family over the Christmas holidays. She dropped her bags by the door, turned up her heat to 70, grabbed a beer, and flopped on the couch. She had been flipping through the channels when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Grave," she greeted as she let the young man in. 

"Hello April, I didn't think you would be back for another 2 days," he returned as he came in.

"Well, I got tired of being told what a loser I was because I am not married and popping out kids," she started bitter but ended tired. "She means well, my mom, but subtly is not her thing."

Gravis shook his head in understanding, “I know that feeling.”

"There’s beers in the fridge, not much else, but you're welcomed. Where's Luke?" she asked as she resumed her position on the couch.

"He's across the hall fucking with Sandy," he gestured toward their apartment.

"Mandy," she corrected.

"No, Sandy, Mandy dumped him the day after Christmas. He hooked up with Sandy, a Tri-Delta he met at a pre-New Year's party last night. I got tired of listening to them and was about to head out when I saw your lights," Gravis explained with a shrug.

April's eyebrows went up, she was shocked, considering how Luke had professed his love. He had even stopped messing around with them while they dated. "That was short lived. What a bitch."

Gravis nodded, "It was ugly. She knew she was going to do it, but waited until after she got her gifts. So he’s rebounding, hard. Do you mind if I hang out?"

"No problem Grave. Hey, I'm going to go take a shower now that it's warm in here. How about you order us some Chinese?" she asked as she got up.

Later, dressed in her warm fuzzy robe, all clean and cozy, she settled into a Mel Brooks marathon next to her friend on her futon. They talked and ate, enjoying each other's company. 

"So, any New Year's plans?" she asked and she shrugged off her robe, exposing her top half. She had gotten hot after eating, plus she did not normally have her heat turned up so high in her apartment. Gravis had also stripped off his sweater, exposing his well toned chest. "Gretchen is trying to set me up with her friend from her work in the guise of a party. I'm tired of it."

Gravis sighed and said, "Not really. I'm not into parties."

"It would be nice just to stay in and watch the boob tube and not have to worry about traffic," she said. She leaned back, stretching. "How about it? You and me and Luke, if he is not busy, ring in the new year together?"

Gravis thought a moment, his eyes lingering on April's naked form. She had thrown open her robe and was clearly very comfortable. It should have made her embarrassed but she really enjoyed showing off and not having to worry.

"I'm in," he answered, leaning over and kissed her belly and his hand roamed up her inner thigh.

"I wasn't -" she started placing her hands on his. But he gently moved them away and smiled at her as he knelt on the floor.

"I know and I am not trying to take advantage," he whispered at her boob before he took a nipple into his mouth. He suckled, his fingers probed her wet vaginal opening. "You want me to stop?"

"Yes," she breathed, pushing his head toward her boob and grabbing his wrist to guide his hand to where she wanted it. "I shouldn't let you," she continued, her breath quickening. "Right there. Ugh, ummm. This is wrong..."

Gravis pushed two fingers inside her and stroked in and out. He trailed kisses down her belly. When he reached her pussy he replied, "Why ruin a good thing? I just want you to feel good." 

She had spread her legs against her better judgment and let him have full access. She had thought of this over the holidays and wanted to talk to someone about this relationship. Being around her family with their spouses and such, she felt guilty. Then Gravis licked her and caused her to moan and all thoughts of wrongness vanished. Her hands rubbed her body, squeezing her boobs, pinching her nipples.

"I don't want to take advantage," she said with a gasp. She did not want him to stop. No man has ever made her feel this good. Except Luke, but in a different way, his was more playful and casual. This was so intimate, yet stringless. She was free to get as involved as she would like and still be independent. 

That is what she loved about their friendship. Their "friends with benefits" agreement had limits they all agreed upon, unspoken yet easily understood. They all had the right to say no and had on occasions, but most of the time they all were in. 

Gravis stopped, causing her whimper, to say, "Never, I do this because I like it and I like you." He started back, and stopped again, "The same goes for Luke. I suck his dick because I want to, not because I have to." He shut up and went back to licking her. He shoved in his tongue.

April smiled and was content to go back to enjoying the ride. His tongue on her clitoris was amazing and within minutes she never wanted it to stop but had to come. She moaned deeply, over and over again, her hands on his head, fingers threaded through his black hair. She did not want him to get up. Eventually she grew boneless.

Gravis got up to wash his face and go get himself a beer.

April watched him from her satisfied state and wondered how she ever lucked into a friendship like this.

  
  



	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends discuss things.

4

Luke stroked his dick and licked April's clitoris. She was enjoying it, rubbing her breasts as she watched his head move and feel the electric pulses shoot down her legs. She pulled her skirt up and pressed on her abs and rubbed her inner thighs before laying back again. Luke was too good, April was trying to hold off. She looked at Gravis sitting in her club chair next to them by her futon. He was smiling and rubbing himself through his jeans.

Luke moaned when he pulled back from between April’s legs. He was shaking in post ejaculate shivers.

"Shit,“ April complained, “alright, you win." They were playing Truth or Dare. Her dare was that she would come before Luke. He had gotten up to clean himself, grinning from ear to ear. “You know women take longer, you prick.” She smiled despite her frustration.

Her nipples were hard and alert now and she was very wet, she had been so close. So she shoved her hand under her long broomstick skirt, her normal attire when she hung out with her guys. She was enjoying herself while Gravis took a turn. Luke finished and came back wearing just his warm, hunter green socks, his normal attire, and sat next to April. He angled himself so that he could rub her back and boobs.

"I'll take truth," he chose, munching on some nachos. It was spring break and none of them had funds to go anywhere. So they kept each other company, supposedly watching movies in April’s apartment.

"Ah," April sat up, stopping her masturbating, her fingers weren’t near as exciting as Luke’s tongue had been, and shrugged off Luke. "I want to ask."

Luke leaned back on April's futon and gestured her to go on. She wiped her hands on a napkin and turned to Gravis, "When was the first time you sucked a guy's dick?"

Gravis laughed, "Okay, grisly details. It's really quite boring." He settled back in his seat draining his beer.

April brushed back her long blond hair and made herself lean back. She drank her margarita expectantly. She was careful not to touch Luke, she did not want his stray hands distracting her.

"I was 16,“ Gravis began, “and me and my best friend were hanging out in his attic room for the summer. He had all the coolest stuff. We played video games, watched R rated movies, and when his dad was home, we would watch porn. Yes. I'll admit it, I was a sex crazed teenager, so shocking," he laughed.

"Like I said, Brad had all the coolest stuff, plus porn, and I had a hard on for his sister, Lilly. She was 20 and hot and had boyfriends to spare. Now that I think about it, she had everybody’s boyfriend. The thing is she could make them want her. I remember this one time we came down to get some food and there she was sitting on the table kissing her current boyfriend while another was going down on her and another was sucking her tits. I wanted to be all those guys. But unfortunately, I was her dork brother's geeky friend, so totally not happening." Gravis paused laughing, remembering.

"Anyway, it was getting close to the start of the school year so me and Brad were watching porn and jerking off practically non-stop. Well, one Saturday night, late, Brad had stolen some of his dad's scotch. We were wasted and we were playing This or That. My turn he asked would I rather jerk off in class or suck a guy's dick."

"He didn't?!" April exclaimed, wrapped up in the story. Luke had successfully wrapped his arms around her and was fondling her boobs. She had resumed fingering herself, she could not help it.

“No fucking way man,” Luke said shaking his head. He started licking April’s neck, causing her to sigh. To her he whispered, “You want me to finish you?” His hand snaking under the waistband of her skirt. She loved the feel of his tongue on her body, but she shrugged him off. “Not yet, I want to hear.”

Gravis continued, "I know, so I thought about it and chose the latter. And he said prove it, grabbing his dick and shoving it in my face. I opened my mouth and took all I could in, gagged myself. I had to stop and start a couple of times because I threw up, but I think some of that was the scotch. It was awful and he fell asleep during," he ended with a full belly laugh, nearly falling off the club chair he was lounging on.

April and Luke were also laughing. When she could catch her breath, she said, “Threw up! HAHAHA!”

Gravis blushed a bit, “It’s not like I knew what I was doing, they make it look so easy on the pornos. I mean some of those women could take dicks all the way to the base. I mean, how hard could it be, I was thinking. Obviously it is harder than they let on. I should have realized the most just took the head.” He laughed again.

April asked, “Did you ever try to suck Brad again?”

Gravis answered, “No, it was not something we wanted to repeat, not that he remembered much of it. We drifted apart after we graduated."

They all got up to get either food and drink or go to the bathroom. They had given up on the game in favor of Indiana Jones. Luke had moved so he was between April’s legs, going to town and making April feel real good. She again thought how different she was with these two, so comfortable. She was not this comfortable with her best girl friends she had known for years. Is this wrong?

Luke had stopped and looked up at April and asked, "Why don't we ever just fuck?" He was not demanding, but inquiring.

April frowned, first irritated he had stopped, secondly because she too, had thought of this question. "Because I'd be too jealous.” Luke sat back and waited.

She pulled her skirt down and elaborated, "As things stand today, we are comfortable with each other. We can do as little or as much as the other person wants without having to worry about performance. We do what feels good." 

Luke interjected, "But fucking feels good." He pouted.

April smiled and continued, "I don't have to worry about modesty because, it seems to me, you two don't care whether I wear clothes or not. I know Luke is a born nudist." She winked at him and he actually blushed.

"I, myself, prefer you naked," he replied after he recovered. Gravis nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know, but you don't make a big deal about it,” April continued. “Just like the sucking and masturbating, we just do it when it feels right. Be it on ourselves or each other. However, sex is different, at least to me. I would be very jealous if I had your dick, Luke, but you were fucking your girlfriend, when you get another girlfriend. The same goes for Grave."

When they both still had confused looks on their faces, she continued, "Think of it this way, fingers, mouths, and tongues you use every day, doing a multitude of things with many different people. So those things are public access. Whereas dicks and pussies are more private. And as soon as you give it up to someone, it is between just you two. It's one of the main reasons I don't kiss either one of you, it's to passionate, too personal." 

She added. "I love you both. You are great friends, and I trust you with my secrets and my pleasures. Hell, I am not even this close with my own girlfriends. But with you two I can leave all the crap behind and immerse myself in this warm circle of friendship that just so happens to include some really good orgasms. And as much as I really would like to ride you, Luke, I don't want to ruin this with sex. I mean have you ever asked it of Grave?" 

"No, I not gay," Luke sounded offended.

April said, "He is your friend, he sucks your dick, you jerk him off, yet you are not curious? It's the same thing, why does it have to be different just because he is a guy?"

Luke frowned, trying to digest what she said.

"What you two have done so far has not made you gay, has it?" she asked.

"But I like fucking women," Luke whined.

April laughed, "I am not asking you to fuck him, I am just pointing out why should you only want to fuck me just because I am female when you do a lot of the same things with Grave."

"Oh," he said, the light just about to come on.

"On the original question, until I can get over my jealousy, there will be no actual fucking."

Gravis finally spoke up, "How is what we do now much different from actually fucking?" He was addressing both his friends.

April started to answer but stopped. Luke said, "We are not..."

"Exactly, we use fingers, mouths, whatever to pleasure ourselves and each other. How is it much different than proper fucking?" Gravis asked again.

"It's different," April tried again.

Grave looked at her and said, "Why is his or my dick any different than any other part of our bodies? You have tasted them, you have handled them. I suck Luke's dick but you have no issue when you are sucking it too? Luke gives me a hand job but no jealousy because he is touching what you touch? I don't get all twisted up when I see Luke going down on you or sucking your tits. He, if I may say, does not when I am doing the same. Am I right?"

Luke nodded.

"Not much difference. If you are uncomfortable with it then just say so. We'll understand. I like making you feel good and if the old fashion way makes you nervous then that is fine. As for me and Luke fucking, I never thought of it before. And I am Bi."

"Yeah, I don't mind stroking one out for my friend," Luke said with a smile. "So I guess if I did want to experiment, you would be the one I would ask."

Grave smiled anew, "Thanks man, you too."


	5. Finals and Birthday Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Luck discuss finals and Gravis' birthday parties.

April climbed up on top of Luke, carefully aligning herself. Placing her hands on his six-pack abs she gently lowered down on his erection. She was so wet after the back rub that they did not need any extra lube. He had placed his hands on her hips to help guide her.

Slowly she eased, feeling every inch, so hot and hard. April smiled at him and asked, "How are finals studying going?"

When she was all the way down she closed her eyes and savored the moment. She started to flex and move when he answered.

"Okay, I really hate econ, but at least all the others are pretty easy," he was distracted, to say the least. He moaned.

"Yeah," she replied just as distracted. She was rubbing his chest and abs, stroking his muscular arms, and every once in awhile, bending down to kiss his neck. "You have worked out this year."

Luke grabbed her waist on an up and maneuvered them to opposite positions. April giggled as they almost rolled off the futon. 

"Got to keep up my surfing body," he smiled, getting up on his knees and hitching her legs over his. He placed his hands on her hips again and thrust in and out faster, and slowed to a steady pace.

"I like the way your boobs bounce," Luke said, "like they are cheering me on."

April grabbed her breasts to stop their movement and laughed, "You're an idiot." She let go because she too liked the way the felt when they moved during sex. She moved her hips with his. This felt so good. Why did she hold off so long? She could care less about how many people he fucked, as long as he used condoms and, more importantly, she got some, too. She was glad she bought condoms when she went shopping. They now kept them at both places, just in case some sex was to happen and it happens very often.

After a few minutes, she reached down with her right hand and got her fingers wet. She fingered herself, feeling the electric heat radiating from Luke's dick inside her, down her legs and fluttering in her belly.

Luke had closed his eyes. April wondered what he was thinking about, and didn't care as she started to move faster.

"You know," Luke said as he leaned down to tongue her left nipple, "we need to throw Grave a party for his birthday. He has never had one."

April paused her hand for a bit. "As in never, like not as a child?" Then continued, wrapping her left arm around his head to keep him suckling her breast. She was getting close. 

"Uh, um," he could not answer anyway, she knew why she could feel it, he was about to come. No sooner did she think it, he did.

Luke raised upright, moaning, and went on and on like that until she teetered over the edge herself. The orgasm exploded all inside her causing her to moan long and deep.

Luke rolled over after carefully extracting himself, and went to the bathroom to clean up. He would rather just lay there, but April did not want to have to clean her futon cover again. However, she got to lay in the afterglow and relax.

When Luke got back, dressed in his plaid shorts and hunter green woolen socks, April took her turn. She showered and dressed in flame red lace panties with a matching shelf bra, it supported her just under her breasts and the rest exposed. A comfy, blue tee-shirt that left little to the imagination with its low v neck to show off her ample cleavage, and a blue and red plaid school-girl skirt. She was feeling quite flirty today. Who cared if she was dressing too young for her 28 years? She worked hard for her body.

Luke whistled when she came out and asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

She beamed, "I told you, Nelson from the physics department. Gretchen set me up with him last month. We have talked a bit, had coffee, and a couple of lunches, but tonight is a real date."

"So that is why you were so hot today," Luke winked and dodged a pillow she threw at him.

"Well, I did not want there to be any, how do I put this?" She thought a minute. Slipping on her shoes, she said, "Tension, that's it. I want to be able to focus on him and not his dick. Though he might get lucky if he plays his cards right."

She winked and looked at the clock. "Hey, I am going to go to meet Helen at the mall, let yourself out."

With a swift kiss on the cheek, she left.


End file.
